


Happy Little Accident

by virgoboyfriends



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Chittaphon Leechaiyapornkul | Ten - Freeform, Chittaphon Leechaiyapornkul | Ten/Wong Kun Hang | Hendery - Freeform, First Kiss, Fluff, Hendery is a dumb ass, M/M, Wong Kun Hang | Hendery - Freeform, idk anyway enjoy x, is this how you tag? i've never done this before help, no one was updating this tag so i thought fuck it i'll do it myself
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-16
Updated: 2019-03-16
Packaged: 2019-11-19 07:25:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,493
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18132710
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/virgoboyfriends/pseuds/virgoboyfriends
Summary: Hendery knocks himself out by walking into a doorTen makes him feel better





	Happy Little Accident

**Author's Note:**

> Hi!
> 
> Welcome to my first fic it properly sucks major dick cus I wrote it in like an hour but anyways,,, i just love Tendery so much they're so soft i needed some fluff in my life.
> 
> This idea came to me when i saw the new Rainbow V episode and Henderys hair was just completely covering his eyes like how tf does that boy see?! 
> 
> Thanks to Ming for listening to my little idea and telling me to write this! it was fun!
> 
>  
> 
> ,,,,
> 
> ok bye enjoy!

-

Hendery had just arrived back at the dorm after filming WayV’s episode on Happy Camp and he was absolutely exhausted, but so overwhelmed with joy. He’d had such an amazing time, the whole experience had been so much fun, messing around with his members in the mini games and being able to show his real personality to the country he loved, the country he called home.

He blew the thick fringe of hair out of his eyes for the 20th time that day.

Seeing how passionate and excited the audience had been, it had felt like magic, like a wave of golden yellow sunshine had washed over him the entire time he was there, he felt so bright and alive. 

He twirled his bangs around his fingers and attempted to pin it back behind his ears, it just sprung straight back to the front of his face like a curtain of silky black.

“Man, I need to get this mess trimmed soon” he said under his breath.

But his attention was quickly drawn back to the events of the day. He couldn’t think of anything else other than the happy faces of the crowd. Everything was a blur, he felt like he had tunnel vision because how tired he was… and the hair that fell way past his soft lashes, this included the closed door in front of him.

“Hendery!” 

The boy opened his eyes slowly, he was looking up at the ceiling. The fan was spinning idly and the floor he was laying on was cold. These were the first things that came to his mind.

“Hendery!” came the voice again. He heaved himself up onto his elbows, the rest of his body remaining flat on the floor. He craned his head backwards, so he could see a small portion of what was behind him, he saw Ten running over to him from the other end of the dorm corridor. 

“Fuck,” he younger boy sighed to himself. Not only had he just walked into a door so hard he’d knocked himself out, Ten had seen the whole thing, great.

The corridor wasn’t long and Ten wasn’t far away from him but time seemed to move so slowly, it seemed as though an hour had passed before Ten finally flopped down to his knees next to him. 

“God, are you okay?!” Ten blurted as he cupped Henderys face, his hands were icy compared to Henderys now flaming face. Before Hendery could reply that he was okay Ten was dragging him to his feet and leading him to the door opposite the one he had just walked into, the door that led to Tens room.

“Ten Ge, I’m fine, I just wanna go take a shower,” the younger moaned. Truth of the matter was he was just embarrassed and didn’t want to be around the guy he may or may not have a massive crush on after just knocking himself out. 

“You can take a shower in a minute!” Ten snapped as he swung the door open and Hendery coiled at his stern voice, he knew by now there was no point in arguing with Ten, “I need to clean up your forehead.”

“My forehead?” Hendery asked as he was led to the bed and forced down by two small hands on his shoulders. He lifted his fingers up to the spot on his head that hurt the most, he felt something cold and wet and instantly pulled his hand back to see a small smear of blood. “Oh fuck, oh fuck, TEN!” Hendery screeched as panic began to hit him. He watched as Ten turned around and walked back over to him holding a first add box and a chuckle fell from him lips,

“Hendery, calm down it’s the smallest cut I’ve ever seen!” He smiled as he perched himself down next to Hendery on the bed, opening the small green box and pulling out one antiseptic wipe and one band aid, “I’m gonna wipe the cut now so it may sting a little, even though you’ve already taken all the blood off when you wiped it a second ago, but it still needs to be cleaned”. As soon as Ten began to wipe at the graze on Henderys forehead his breathing began to settle again. A rush of embarrassed blush spread across Hendery already hot cheeks as he realised how over the top his reaction had been, “Jeez, Ten Ge must think you’re such a baby” he thought to himself, a bolt anger hitting him straight in the chest. 

A minute passed by in silence until Ten muttered, “I’ve been telling you for weeks to get your hair cut, this is why!”. Hendery couldn’t even look up to at Ten, but he could feel the elders gaze burning into him, begging to be met. Ten peeled the back of the band aid off and applied it to the cut, but his hands never left Hendery faces, they just draped down the sides of his temples and round to his cheeks where they stayed, still cold but so comforting against Henderys roaring hot skin. 

“You didn’t really even need a band aid,” Ten giggled, “I just thought you’d look pretty cute. It’s a hello kitty one.” Hendery shot his head up about to protest but was caught off guard when Ten pulled his face closer to his. Henderys eyes flew open wide with surprise, meeting Tens. Tens gaze was dark and compelling, iris’s dark Belgium chocolate and skin like honey, he looked beautiful. Hendery couldn’t look away, honestly, he still felt a tad spaced out from hitting his head earlier and now paired with the booming of his heart against his ribcage he felt as though he was about to black out again. This must have been quite evident to Ten as a small smirk spread across his rose lips. He leaned up to cut on the Chinese boys’ head, planting a small kiss there, then onto both eye lids and then the rounded tip of his nose. 

The pairs eyes met once again and sparks in Hendery heart exploded, he knew this was his moment, the moment he’s been thinking about for so long. His heart raced at a pace his brain couldn’t keep up with, and so without thinking he did it, he connected their lips. For the second time that afternoon time seemed too slow down, almost completely frozen. Fire raced through Henderys body and all he could hear was the blood rushing to his ears. He raised his clean hand and intertwined it with the hair at the nape of Tens neck, pulling him in closer. Their lips seemed to mould together like that was their sole purpose. Ten tasted of the apple Chapstick he carried around with him everywhere and his lips were warm. Hendery felt Ten smile against his own lips as his head fell to the side a little, deepening the kiss. The hand that had caressed Henderys cheek had snaked itself around his shoulder and Ten was now basically in Henderys lap, closing any distance between their bodies. 

Maybe it was Henderys brain finally catching up with him or maybe it was his body screaming for some air, but he began too slowly tame the kiss. Both boys were huffing and the air around them was heavy and hot, giggles slipping from both of them as they slowly pecked at each other’s lips. When Hendery finally opened his eyes and peered up at the boy in his lap through his soft lashes he was met by the most dazzling smile. Tens cheeks were only slighting pink compared to his own scarlet ones, but both their lips were entirely puffy and swollen, both a deep ruby shade. 

Ten slouched to rest his head on Henderys shoulder, applying a few light pecks to his neck. Hendery tried and failed to blow the hair from his eyes to get a better look at the boy that engulfed him which earned a soft laugh from Ten. He suddenly sprung up from his perch and grabbed the green first aid box and placed it on the bottom shelf on the other side of his room before returning to his original seat next to Hendery. He sighed and softly ran a hand through Henderys hair revealing his pale forehead on which the Hello Kitty plaster sat before letting it flop back into Henderys eyes.

“You better get it cut, Hendery!” Ten bickered at the younger boy which only earned him an eye roll, “I mean it! If you don’t get it cut soon I’ll tie you up and cut it myself if I have to!” Ten laughed, brushing the dark locks from Henderys face once again. “You’re beautiful, stop hiding half your face behind all this hair. I want to see you more, all of you” 

Hendery couldn’t help the beaming smile that spread across his lips, he was so happy.

**Author's Note:**

> looooool yeet 
> 
> hope you enjoyed that lmao
> 
>  
> 
> leave a comment if you wanna, it'll help me for next time if i write again!  
> leave a kudos to help my self esteem :))))
> 
> <3<3<3


End file.
